


Morning Bacon

by oflittleuse



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes to find Arthur cooking breakfast. Then porn happens.</p><p>Written for summerpornathon. Inspired by Gif #5 and a bit of Gif #1 ... and bacon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bacon

Arthur was making breakfast naked. The sizzle and smell of bacon was what the freshly showered and dressed Merlin had first noticed before the perfect round globes of his boyfriends arse came into his view. Some might be worried by the fact that Arthur seemed to have lost the ability to find pants around the time that he had quit his high paying job, but Merlin could only see the massive benefits.

Merlin’s morning erection, which he had already taken care of before the shower when he had kneeled beside Arthur’s head and filled his open mouth, was now back at full force.

He could not help but play with himself through his jeans as Arthur was too busy with the bacon to even notice Merlin standing there, rock hard. If Merlin had thought Arthur had been irresistible in his suits and ties, it was nothing to the sight of a constantly naked Arthur.

The sight was edible, the soft cock dangling between Arthur’s legs made Merlin’s mouth water. He wanted to suck him down, feel him harden on his tongue, taste the first drops of precum and feast on his cock until he was filled.

At this rate he was going to come in his pants.

“Bacons almost ready,” Arthur said, noticing Merlin standing there. A double glance back and the sight of Arthur’s cock twitching as his eyes noticed where Merlin’s hand was playing with his obvious bulge was the undoing of Merlin.

A few strides across the room and he sunk to his knees and lived out his fantasy. First suckling each ball into his mouth before taking the top of the now hard cock into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Arthur still had not showered yet that morning and as Merlin let go of the delicious cock and nuzzled the coarse hair between the balls and the thigh he noticed where some of either Arthur or Merlin’s come was dried from last night, and where Merlin’s diligent clean up had missed this one spot. He bit down at that spot then tongued the dry come, making Arthur cry out and shudder above him.

Merlin did not bother to pull his rock hard cock from his jeans. His hand outlined its length but Merlin held back on his own pleasure as he feasted on Arthur’s body.

He took Arthur deep in his mouth and started to move up and down in a fast, brutal pace. Arthur’s whimpers and yells were the perfect substitute for caffeine. Merlin could not remember the last time he had felt this awake before breakfast.

Arthur’s hand grabbed his hair and yanked him off his cock. It took a moment to realize the low, keening whimper was coming from his now free mouth.

Arthur’s one free hand was stripping his cock in fast and brutal pulls. The slide made slick from Merlin’s saliva.

“Want your breakfast?” Arthur asked, gasping, red in the face and chest and Merlin thanked the heavens Arthur was always naked and ready for him. “Open up, let me give it to you. I know what you need for breakfast. Come on. Oh god, Merlin.”

As Arthur’s come hit his cheek and then his mouth, Merlin felt his body tense and his own release fill his pants. Blushing deeply he couldn’t hide his sticky face or burning blush from Arthur’s dazed gaze since his hand was still an iron grip in his hair. Slowly, as both of their breathing returned to normal, Arthur’s hand loosened and stroked his cheek and played with the semen found there.

“I think the bacon burned,” Arthur finally said, causing Merlin to laugh.

“Ugh, I need to change,” Merlin complained, wrinkling his nose.

“Eggs should be ready when you come back,” Arthur promised.

Merlin pressed a quick kiss to the soft prick in front of him and got to his feet. Stealing one of the extremely burnt pieces of bacon, Merlin crunched down and patted Arthur on the back.

“Sorry they’re ruined,” Arthur sighed.

“Don’t be, I love them crunchy,” Merlin kissed his shoulder and went to change.


End file.
